Yona of the Dawn: Falling Camellia
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: When Hak and Yona show up on Ik-su's doorstep, Yun and his older brother Mizuki knew that this was going to be one hell of an adventure. To take back the kingdom from Su-Won, the small group needs the help of the Four Dragons. With the odds stacked against them, can they succeed? *I only own the OC, and nothing else.*


_/All I own is the idea, I swear!_

* * *

"_**Yappa hibi wa ikaga (ikan) sen kō**_

_**sotsu naku konashi techa NO NO**_

_**sutoppu nagare o mikiwame na..."**_

_**[**__**Indeed, how do you do every day?  
Don't do this carelessly NO NO  
Determine stop flow…]**_

_~Core Pride by Uverworld_

* * *

The sun shone through the treetops into a small hut, rays of light hitting a man's face with no mercy. A groan came from him and he attempted to turn over, his relatively short strawberry-blonde hair covering his eyes in a rather futile attempt to filter out the offending sunlight. Once darkness hit his eyelids he gave a muffled sound of what sounded like content before settling in.

Footsteps approached his position, stopping once they were in front of him. "Agh, _again?_ It's time to get up, lazybones!"

_Kick_. The man felt something soft yet sturdy hit his midsection and he groaned again, this time as a retort. The owner of the foot, who turned out to be a boy with the same colored hair, breathed a sigh of frustration while pinching his nose.

"Don't make this a habit, 'cause I'm not waking you up every morning!"

A mumble answered the boy, who was only able to hear "Yun" and "tired". This served to make the boy, Yun, bristle in anger and kick the unmoving lump on the ground harder.

"Ik-su wants to talk to you, idiot, so get up already! It's almost time for lunch, and I'm cooking some of the fish you caught yesterday."

Incoherent mumbles floated from the floor in response. Covers shifted as the man sat up, his hair sticking in all sort of directions as he rubbed his eyes. Yun looked displeased as the other male yawned, marching over to the window in order to let the light illuminate the entire room. The man hissed and raised a hand in retaliation, stumbling to his feet once Yun pulled on his arm.

"Geez, you're just as bad as the damn priest...if this handsome genius wasn't here then you two would've died a long time ago. You're twenty-two years old, for crying out loud! Get dressed, and get us some more food for the day _after_ you talk to Ik-su."

"Why do I have to talk to him again?" The male finally spoke for the first time, forest green orbs scanning the room before fixating on Yun. The boy shrugged, seeming nonchalant even though a hint of concern was prominent in his eyes.

"I don't know the exact details, but he said that it was important. Mentioned how it was a "message from the gods" or something along those lines."

"Message from the gods…?" A pause. "...Got it. Yun, go finish cooking. I'll meet up with you after I go hunting."

The finality in his tone made Yun nod wordlessly, turning to go check on the fish. Before the boy left the doorway he glanced over his shoulder, cerulean orbs locking onto the other. "...Stay safe, Mizuki."

A sleepy grin was shot his way. "When haven't I been?" A snort. The moment was ruined, and Yun shook his head in exasperation as he disappeared into the kitchen. Mizuki quickly got dressed in clothes which were of a similar fashion to Yun's, pulling on ebony-colored boots before fixing his hair. A pause led him to remember his feathers, one with a black streak and the other with a white streak. Instead of putting these both on the same side, like Yun, he put the former on his right side while the latter went on his left.

Before heading out, he grabbed his bow and quiver filled with arrows. He'd head out into the forest beyond once his talk with Ik-su was concluded.

* * *

The Kingdom of Kouka under the reign of King Il certainly had its ups and downs, at least in Mizuki's opinion. While he didn't approve of kicking out the priests he was glad that it happened anyways; without the law, he would've never met Ik-su.

He owed a lot to the man. For starters, he took both him and Yun in.

In return, the least he could do was listen to his requests.

"I'm here, Ik-su." He announced even though he knew that the priest could feel his presence close by. He stepped into the clearing while making sure to deliberately rustle some leaves before his boots hit the rocky terrain of the cliff, which jutted out as if to meet the waterfall across from it.

"Ah, Mizuki!" Ik-su's smile was pleasant, but the hidden tension in his voice had Mizuki mentally preparing for the worst as he dropped down next to the priest with an audible _thump_. "I heard Yun shouting a couple of minutes ago. Did you wake up late again?"

The last word sent an arrow shooting through Mizuki's chest as he hung his head in shame. "That obvious?"

"You know your brother hates it when you're lazy." Ik-su lightly chuckled before his mouth set into a straight line. "Enough of the pleasantries, though; I have something important to say. The gods told me that the one with crimson hair is coming for guidance."

Mizuki's eyes widened as the words left Ik-su's mouth, abruptly standing up in shock. "The prophecy is coming true, then? But...why so soon?"

"Fate has set the wheel in motion, and I fear that there is no going back." The sadness in Ik-su's tone made Mizuki look at him, the hints of a frown already working its way onto his face. Combined with the priest's body language, the bigger bombshell of the two hadn't been dropped yet. If Ik-su was stepping around it, then...

"Ik-su." The priest didn't turn to him, nor did he flinch at how his voice hardened. "What happens to Yun?"

The name finally spurred a reaction, but not one that he expected. Ik-su turned his head to stare directly at Mizuki, his own voice level. "You mean, what happens to Yun _and_ you." He shifted so that his gaze was back on the waterfall, seeming to prepare himself for the impact of his words.

"Both of you will have to go on a journey alongside the one with the crimson hair in order to take back the kingdom."

"..." The realization hit Mizuki hard, and his hands trembled despite his best attempts to keep them steady. "You can't come." The man in front of him was practically a mentor _and_ another brother all rolled into one person. The memories of the three of them laughing at the dinner table, fishing, and sleeping around a campfire flashed through the man's head, making his mind reel at the sheer mortification he felt.

"Priests are still outlawed in the kingdom, Mizuki." Ik-su answered, and to Mizuki it sounded like a death sentence. "If I leave this place, I'll be killed."

"Oh God...Yun...he won't take it well. He won't take it well." Mizuki stabilized himself, filing away his emotions for later. It wouldn't help if he let them take control, especially at a time like this.

"I will tell him when you are out hunting." Ik-su said gravelly, standing up to brush himself off. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away, and he turned to look at subdued emerald orbs. Mizuki had to look up since he only reached to Ik-su's nose, but that didn't mean that the impact of his emotions were any less stunted.

"How long have you known?" Mizuki's voice was even, and it made Ik-su smile sadly. He understood the hidden question, and opted to answer both.

"Since yesterday. They arrive today, at dusk." Mizuki's hand dropped to his side, and Ik-su patted his shoulder in comfort before giving him space.

Five minutes later, Mizuki swung his fist at a nearby tree.

The small world Ik-su built for them...That _they_ all built together…

It was coming to an end.

* * *

When Mizuki travelled back to the hut with three rabbits in tow, he was met with an eerily unreadable Yun and a melancholic Ik-su. "I got the food. While it's not fish, it'll hold us over for a couple of days."

Yun wordlessly took the dead animals from him, skinning their fur and handing it back to Mizuki for him to clean. The boy began to make rabbit stew while Mizuki set the furs in his room to wash later, Ik-su finishing his prayers for the souls of the animals to find peace in the afterlife. A heavenly smell wafted through the hut, however doing nothing to counteract the tension in the room.

Mizuki took his seat on the ground at the table, covering his bandaged hand once he felt Ik-su's eyes on it. His younger brother served the food before returning to his own spot, watching the other two eat their meal with either a nod of thanks or a quiet sentence of gratitude. The sun began to set on the horizon, lighting up the forest and the hut with an array of vivid oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows.

"Did you know?"

The flat tone made Mizuki blink in surprise but otherwise continue to eat. "...I was told before I went hunting."

"I see." Yun began to eat, shoulders tense. The silence stretched until Mizuki couldn't take it anymore; with a loud _clunk_ of his wooden bowl on the equally wooden table, he stretched.

"Well, this sucks." He let a sigh escape him, rolling his own shoulders to crack them before stretching. "Being silent doesn't suit us at all, you know. We gotta talk about this at some point."

"You're right." Ik-su nodded, gently placing his bowl down in comparison. "I would like to say that - "

"I'm not going, and that's final." Yun interrupted the priest, his arms crossing in defiance. In any other situation Mizuki would've thought that the sight was funny, but all it served to do was further raise the tension in the room.

"Yun, even though I don't like this as much as you do, the prophecy - "

"Who _cares_ about some prophecy?!" Yun exploded, slamming his hands down onto the table and further halting Mizuki's statement. "Mizuki, _you_ know as well as I do that Ik-su can't take care of himself. Who else will stop him from potentially killing himself on accident?!"

"Yun." The sharp tone in Ik-su's voice made the boy falter a bit. "We're talking about millions of lives at stake. Compared to my own life, it is obvious what the choice should be."

"I know that, you dolt!" Yun looked close to tears, his hands curling into fists as his eyes bore holes into the table. His voice caught as he began to shake. "I _know_, and yet…"

_Knock knock knock._ The sound of a fist rapping on the door drew the trio's attention, the silence that descended filled with fear and resignation. Ik-su moved first, getting up from his spot to answer the door. Once he opened it, a girl with vivid red hair and amethyst orbs supporting a taller man with raven hair and deep ocean blue eyes met his sight.

"Please...help him…" Was all she managed to get out before the man collapsed to the ground, his arm slipping from her grasp.

Yun and Mizuki quickly sprung into action, Ik-su already throwing one of the man's arms over his shoulder before the older brother assisted him. The younger brother, meanwhile, went to grab his medical kit without needing to be told twice, all thoughts of their dinner forgotten but the conversation lingering in the back of their minds.

* * *

"Thank you for fixing him up." The girl, who they found out to be _the _Princess Yona after offering her a bowl of rabbit stew, spoke at last while watching Hak breathe deeply. When they had first brought him in they found out that he'd been hit with a poisoned arrow, already on death's row and almost succumbing if not for Yun's (although mostly improvised) medical expertise.

"Don't mention it." Yun answered curtly, packing away his supplies with a little more force than was necessary. Without so much as a farewell the boy stood up and left, traversing back to his room while trying to ignore the confused and slightly hurt look the princess gave him the entire way. She wondered if she said anything to offend the boy, or if she came off as excessively rude in some way.

"Don't mind Yun, Hime-sama." Mizuki interrupted her train of thought as if he was reading her mind, biting into an apple as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the pair. "He's always been like that around any type of royalty, and that mood was soured due to...an event that happened before your arrival." Yona opened her mouth to speak once more, but he beat her to it. "And before you say anything, nothing you can do will help. It's better to let him sort it out himself."

"So his name is Yun...Thank you. I'll be sure to thank him properly the next time I see him." The certainty in her voice sent a wave of surprise to roll through him. Out of all the responses he expected to hear, such as pouting or whining (..._okay, so he _may _have something against royalty himself_) it certainly wasn't _that_.

"Actually, I haven't even asked for your name. As you know, I'm Yona." The red-haired girl smiled at him, which almost made him return the sentiment. "And you are?"

"My apologies, Hime-sama; my name is Mizuki." He responded smoothly, pushing off the wall to give a slight bow. Yona laughed a little at the action, some of the tension leaving her shoulders and loosening her grip on the bowl.

"It's nice to meet you, Mizuki. What brings you here? Do you look after the priest, as Yun does?"

"...Something like that…" The vague reply, coupled with an awkward smile and a bead of sweat to roll down his cheek, made Yona giggle. "I just go and get the food since I'm an archer, Yun cooks, I help him clean, and we both look after Ik-su. It's the least we can do, since he took us in."

"But you and Ik-su look to be about the same age?" Yona tilted her head in confusion, and Mizuki chuckled.

"It's a long story, Hime-sama, and it's almost time for bed." Yona accepted the evasion, instead asking another question.

"How do you know Yun? Are you his father?"

"_Hell_ no!" Now Mizuki laughed, only remembering to tone it down when Hak shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. "He's my little brother." He offered her a blanket, as he saw her begin to shiver.

Yona pulled the blanket closer to herself, setting the bowl to the side as she leaned against the wall. Her voice began to sound slurred, sleep creeping up on her exhausted form. "What's it like to have a sibling?"

"In my case, think of it as having a baby bird to care for." Unbeknownst to himself, Mizuki's eyes softened at the mention of his brother. "You want to give them the world, but you also have to let them figure some things out for themselves. At the most, you should help guide them and also be there when they're at their worst _and_ best. Experience all the highs and lows with them, no matter what. Sometimes you have to sing them to sleep to ward off their worries and anxiety, but overall you're their protector."

"Can you...sing me a lullaby?" The request from the half-awake Yona made Mizuki's eyes widen but nod nonetheless.

"Sure thing, Hime-sama." He opened his mouth and began to sing softly, reciting the words he remembered from his own days as a child while creating some more lyrics.

"_It's okay to close your eyes;_

_Hide your soul away tonight._

_You've been strong _

_For far too long._

_So, let it all go._

_Take a breath_

_And let it out,_

_Save the test_

_For when you can shout._

_Night has come,_

_The sun is gone;_

_Illuminating your path is the moon_

_So don't fight back...it's too soon._

_Let this song wash it away,_

_Your pain,_

_Your worry,_

_Your sorrow,_

_Your grief._

_Tomorrow is another day_

_To seize and gain_

_What you couldn't accomplish_

_For today._

'_Cause for today, just this day,_

_Let this lullaby_

_Dry your eyes_

_Tonight."_

Once he finished he noticed that Yona was fast asleep, her breathing even as a small smile graced her features. She looked to be at peace, her body language being relaxed even if she was sleeping against the wall.

He let a soft smile appear on his face at the sight. Despite being royalty, Yona was a kindhearted girl to the core.

He'd made his decision.

* * *

**A figure moved from the corridor into his room, the lullaby having struck a chord in his heart. Once he laid on the bed, tears continued to cascade down his cheeks until sleep stole their consciousness.**

Yun knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

"Don't forget to feed yourself every once in a while!"

"Mm-hmm!"

"And to bathe yourself, too!"

"Got it!"

"And for heaven's sake, _pick up after yourself!_"

"I will, Yun!"

Yona, Hak, and Mizuki looked on with varying levels of amusement at the sight of Yun being a mother-hen to Ik-su, the priest nodding fervently as Yun told him what to do. Mizuki was surprised at the turnaround of Yun's mood; he worked out his own issues relatively quickly, concerning what the problem was. (He knew, however, that in the early dawn Ik-su and Yun had a heart-to-heart that _totally_ didn't involve some tears and sobbing. _Definitely_.)

Furthermore, Hak had made an unusually fast recovery considering the severity of his wounds. That man...wasn't exactly human, and Mizuki thought that the statement was justifiable. Once he got to know the Thunder Beast through the brief exchange they shared over breakfast ("_Greetings, I am Mizuki." "Hak." "Nice to meet you, Hak." "You're pretty short for a guy..." "...!"_) he decided that the ex-general had his heart in the right place.

Oh, if only Yona would get the hint though…

"We're heading out!" Yun's call back to Ik-su broke Mizuki out of his thoughts, the archer shouldering his bow and quiver. On his hip resided his pouch, which contained both money and a..._special_ surprise inside.

"C'mon, Shorty, or else we'll leave you behind." Hak said as he passed him, making his eye twitch.

_Okay_. Whatever he said about Hak being a remotely nice guy...he took it back.

"Do you _want_ to be shot again, Thunder Beast?"

"As if you could hit me from your position."

_Oh, he was asking for it._ Any other topic he could've bickered about lightheartedly; his height...was a different story.

"Would you two stop bickering? We have Dragons to find." Yun shouted at them, holding out a map while Yona inspected the paper with curiosity.

"We're going for the White Dragon first, right Yun?"

"Yep! We may as well get the hardest one out of the way. I heard that The village is enshrouded by mist, so it's exceptionally hard to find for outsiders." Yun nodded, making Mizuki pause to consider what _exactly_ could've happened last night to make Yun more cooperative with the princess. He found that he shouldn't wonder, and just accept the fact for what it was.

"Say, I've been thinking...why _are_ you called the Thunder Beast, Hak?"

Hak glanced down at him before training his eyes on the road ahead, both of them picking up their pace so as to not lose sight of the younger occupants of their party. A small smirk graced his face as he thought about...whatever the phrase brought to mind for him. "You'll just have to wait and see, I suppose."

"It makes me think that he knows how to handle his weapon better than you do with yours, Mizuki." Yun joined in on their conversation, not once looking up from his map to see his brother's look of betrayal.

"Not you too, Yun!"

"What? I'm just hypothesizing. He used to be a general for the King, so that has to say something. He's no ordinary soldier, to say the least."

"Yeah, I kinda figured from him surviving a poison arrow to the chest." Mizuki stuck his tongue out at his brother, missing how Yona smiled at their antics. However, Hak caught it and could only shake his head with the traces of a smile starting to appear.

If these two could make Yona happy, then he had no choice but to let them tag along.

* * *

When Hak said that they could tag along, he took it back. He took it _all_ back.

With two dozen trained warriors surrounding and pointing their spears at the group of four just outside of the White Dragon's village (_totally_ Mizuki's fault; the bastard wanted to snag a couple of apples from a tree so he delved deeper into the forest during his search) he cursed out the archer. If he was the only one in this situation, then he could have dealt with them singlehandedly; with Yona (and Yun) in the mix, he doubted that they could fight through them unscathed.

If they _all _managed to make it out alive, Hak promised to kill Mizuki himself for endangering Yona.

* * *

_/Pretty sure I (accidentally) made Mizuki's character hard to figure out, but then again this is only the first chapter. He interacts with each character differently. Speaking of, if Hak is a little OOC as well as Ik-su I apologize; Hak especially is harder for me to pin down as a character, but I hope that I kept him as close to Canon Hak as possible. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and Chapter Two will be up soon!_


End file.
